dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Balant
Balant is the fusion of Olant and Barb through the Fusion Dance, his name comes from "Ba'rb" and O'lant". Appearances ''Dragon Ball SS'' Sagas *Final Saga Specials *''Dragon Ball SS: Earthrise'' Power During the Final Saga, Balant has a power level of 7,500,000,000 in base form. When he goes Super Saiyan his power increases to 350,000,000,000, and when he goes Super Saiyan 2 his power goes to 750,000,000,000. Balant's base power in Earthrise was 12,000,000,000. When Balant uses his Super Saiyan 3 form his power rises to 4,800,000,000,000, and when he uses Full Power Super Saiyan 3 his power goes up to 14,400,000,000,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Olant and Barb's Techniques' - Due to being a fusion of the two, Balant can use all of Olant and Barb's techniques. **'Big Bang Smash' - One of Olant's techniques. Balant creates ki in his palm, slams it ito his opponent's body, then moves them above himself and smashes them down as he detonates the ki. **'Pressure Nuke' - One of Barb's techniques. Balant creates two energy spheres, then merges them together into a single one and fires them. **'Energy Spear' - One of Barb's techniques. Balant creates a blue energy spear for use in combat. **'Supreme Energy' - One of Olant's techniques. Balant moves energy from parts of his body to another spot in order to increase it's power. **'Supremacy Cannon' - One of Olant's techniques. Balant raises his arms on each side, his palms facing upwards and then pushes them forward and fires a red blast. ***'Full Power Supremacy Cannon' - One of Olant's techniques. Balant lifts his arms on each side, with his palms facing upwards, and channels ki into them, he then fires the attack. **'Final Destructive Wave' - One of Barb's techniques. Balant pulls his arms back an charges energy, then thrusts them forward and fires a blast. *'Supreme Energy Spear' - Balant creates a blue energy spear, and then channels Supreme Energy into it, giving it a white aura. *'Destructive Energy '- A combination of the Supreme Energy and Destructive Spark techniques. *'Final Supremacy Wave Cannon' - Balant raises his arms on each side, his palms facing upwards as energy channels through his arms, he then pulls his arms back, and then pushes the forward and fires a red energy blast and a blue energy blast, which twirl around each other as they fly towards their target. **'Full-Power Final Supremacy Wave Cannon' - an enchanced version where Balant pumps all of is energy into the attack, alongside Destructive Energy. Forms Base Balant's usual form, he is at his weakest in this state, but is still stronger than the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 states of Olant and Barb. Great Ape While the Oozaru form is never used by him, Balant can use this form if he uses a Power Ball. Super Saiyan Balant's Super Saiyan form. It multiplies his power by 50. Balant can use this form since both Olant and Barb possess it. He briefly uses it against Icer. Balant is named Super Balant in this form. Super Saiyan 2 Balant's Super Saiyan 2 form. It multiplies his power by 100. Balant can use this form since both Olant and Barb possess it. He uses ot for most of his battle with Icer. Balant is named Ascended Balant in this form. 3rd Grade Super Saiyan 2 Balant can take this form when he swells his muscles in his Super Saiyan 2 form. He briefly uses this in order to destroy Icer's Hypernova. Super Saiyan 3 Balant's Super Saiyan 3 form. It multiplies his power by 400. Balant can use this form since both Olant and Barb possess it. He uses it against The Master. Balant is named Mega Balant in this form. Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Balant's strongest state, attained when he charge shis Super Saiyan 3 power for a minute, or when Olant and Barb are using the form and then fuse into him. Balant uses it to empower his Final Supremacy Wave Cannon and thus overwhelme The Master. Fights ''Dragon Ball SS'' *Balant (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/3rd Grade Super Saiyan 2) vs. Icer (Ultimate Arcosian) Specials *Balant (Super Saiyan 3/Full Power Super Saiyan 3) vs. The Master Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Squad